


Not So Subtle

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt





	Not So Subtle

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Alex leaned back against the couch, letting herself sink into its plush softness, her legs draped comfortably across Thomas’s lap. His fingertips lightly wandered up and down her calf, as she drank her frothy latte while listening to their friends laugh and share stories from sets of their current projects.

“You have a little–” Thomas pointed to the latte foam on the corner of Alex’s mouth.

“Here?” Alex playfully licked the wrong corner.

“Let me,” Thomas offered, leaning into her. His hand caressed her cheek before his thumb across her lower lip. “There.”

Alex smiled, moving her face to allow her tongue to graze his thumb.

“What are you doing,” he questioned quietly, despite leaving his thumb on her lip, curious to find out what came next.

She flashed a mischievous smirk as she licked his thumb teasingly, before putting it in her mouth, lightly sucking it.

“Oh,” Thomas let out a little gasp. “I did not expect that…”

Alex pulled his finger farther into his mouth, sucking harder while looking deep into his dark eyes. She relished his body trembling beneath her touch, his breathing becoming uneven. The great Thomas Hunt at her mercy.

“Alex,” Thomas coughed to cover the moan that had started deep in his throat. He moved closer to her, “Darling, we aren’t alone.”

Her gaze broke away from Thomas’s noticing her friends had turned their attention toward him. She had almost forgotten they were there. She pouted softly before regretfully releasing him.

“Damn, Iowa,” Seth stammered, suppressing his growing laughter.

“Get it, girl,” Victoria praised.

“You know, there are rooms upstairs,” Matt winked with a cheeky grin.

Alex felt her face go red momentarily, "Joke all you want but, I’m the one going home with the most talented and beautiful soul at the end of the night and he’s going home with me!”

Without a second thought, she leaned over, her lips crashing on Thomas’s fiercely, knowing all eyes were on them. If they wanted a show, they would have it. Her tongue pressed deeper into his mouth, her fingers tangling in his hair. Thomas was too intoxicated by her passion to object, his hands wrapping around her waist begging her closer.

After a few moments, Alex pulled away, returning to her original position, as she relaxed on the couch, her legs across Thomas’s lap. She could feel his desire growing beneath her. “I love you,” she mouthed, biting the corner of her lip.

“I love you too.” He mouthed back. He took her hand in hers, brushing gentle kisses across her knuckles. As the conversation resumed, he whispered quietly so only she could hear, “You’re going to pay for that later.”

She smirked, taking another sip of her latte, counting the minutes until they could leave.


End file.
